Earthrealm
In the'' Mortal Kombat series'', Earthrealm is the name that is most frequently used for what we normally call Earth. About Earthrealm History Earthrealm is just one of the many realms that formed after the Elder Gods shattered the One Being. Throughout the Mortal Kombat series, Earthrealm has been the target of many attempts of conquests. This is primarily because the realm is seen as an important power source of the universe. Because of its importance the Elder Gods appointed a guardiand deity to protect it. As far back as the people of Earthrealm can remember Raiden has filled this role; however is has been passed to other gods including Fujin. Over time there have been several factions formed to protect the realm from evil. Most notably is the Shaolin Temple of Light. The Kosma Aspida is another faction that was orginally formed in ancient times and has been the driving force of keeping the more magically adept beings and creatures from being harmed or causing damage to the less magcial human population. More recent organizations inlcuding the reformed Lin Kuei, Hiesan Clan, and the Special Forces also fill this role. Millions of years ago Earthrealm was nearly destroyed during a war between Shinnok, Raiden, and the other Earthrealm Gods. During the short conquest by Shao Kahn it nearly fell apart however after his foiled invasion the realm would serve as inspiration to other conqured worlds. Two of the worlds that would be liberated would be Edenia and Vaeternus. Government Unlike many of the realms of the Mortal Kombat universe Earthrealm does not have an absolute ruler. Humans organize the realm by dividing it into different countries and depending on the country it is ruled by various types of governments including monarchies, communist states, military dictatorships, theocracies, and democratic republics. While many of the countries in Earthrealm are developed nations the main storyline of the series takes place around villages the resemble East Asia. The people are goverened by sets of laws however they do not reach the rigidness of that of Seido. These laws are enforced by the various forces depending on the society. Religious, Spiritual, and Moral Practices The variety of religion and spiritual practices in Earthrealm is very diverse and changes from one society to the other. One of the most notable religion is Buddhism, with known practicers being the Shaolin monks Liu Kang, the Mortal Kombat champion, and Kung Lao, descendant of The Great Kung Lao and close relative of Liu Kang. Society and Culture Earthrealm is also known to have many different societies and organizations that have developed over time. One of the most notable is the White Lotus Society, founded by the Thunder God Raiden to train Earthrealmers in Mortal Kombat to kombat other realms´ forces. With the Gods to keep the peace, most societies are peaceful and it only the hand of other humans that is a cause for order. Though the culture of Earthrealm is quite young compared to realms like Edenia it has developed quite a following. Some non-native residents have even comented how they seem to favor the goods of Earthrealm over their homeworld. The life expectancy of humans is quite short compared to other realms and this might be why Earthrealmers are typically peaceful beings. Magical Abilities Typically most humans from Earthrealm do not have any magical powers making them stand out against their counterparts from other realms. The humans that do posess magic usually reflect elements from Earth; such as Liu Kang's, Kai's, and Kobra's fire manipulation abilities, and Kung Lao's wind manipulation abilities. Sonya Blade and Kira are known to manipulate non-elemental magic associated with Earth, and Johnny Cage has the ability to toss a "force ball," a ball of gathered energy, and use shadow abilities. Another non-elemental user is Kenshi who is capable of using telekinesis. The native Gods of Earthrealm have various powers; Jeevan is a aether manipulator, Eclipse who is a nether manipulator, and Damious who can manipulate spatial things. Technology The Earthrealmers who lack magical abilities compensate for this with highly advanced techonogy. Notable technological users are the Special Forces, using highly advanced super portals to transport themselves from realm-to-realm, and high-tech weaponry in battle, in which Jax uses a machine gun and bionic arms to increase his strength. S.W.A.T team captain Kurtis Stryker utilizes tasers, guns, and grenades in battle to further his likelihood of winning in kombat. Other Earthrealmers perform processes called "robotizations," the transformation of humans into cyborgs to enhance strength and kombat abilities. Known practicers were the Lin Kuei in their transformations of the robot trio, Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero. Cyrax and Sektor also use pulse blades in battle, swords created primarily with human technology. The Tekunin warrior robots were hand-created by the Earthrealm native Sektor. The Tekunin clan, fluent with technology, constructed a warship to simplify their tasks for world domination. Kano, leader of the Black Dragon clan, uses an eye laser, whereas Hsu Hao, a Red Dragon member, uses a laser that emits from his cybernetic heart. Mavado, a leader of the Red Dragon klan, uses grappling hooks to maneuver himself quickly around the arena and avoid attacks. Unlike Earthrealmers, many Outworld natives have no trouble performing these tasks by using simple magic without the use of technology. Native Species Along side all of species normally found on Earth are native to it there are a few species that should be noted because of their role in the ''Mortal Kombat ''universe: *Saurian (also known as Zaterrans) - Were the first sentient race to populate Earthrealm, however early in Earth's time they were nearly wiped out from the aftermath of the war between Shinnok and Earthrealm Gods. They made the choice to emirage to the world of Zaterra unfortnatly it was found and enslaved by Outworld. *Dragons - Another very ancient species that were created by the Gods to act as guardians of the realm. They have declined in population due to human involvement and rarely reveal themselves to people anymore. *Phoenixes - Alongside the dragons, several mighty firebirds were formed from the Earth's sun and released upon Earthrealm to act as both guardians and a means of rebirth should it be needed. *Half-Gods - Sometime after the war of the Gods was over the remaning Gods attempted to replenish their numbers and bred with the humans that inhabitted the Earth. The is led to many very powerful half-mortals whose exploits became legends to modern humans. Most eventually died out due to having only patial immortality though their bloodlines have endured. *Humans (also known as Earthrealmers or Earthlings) - The second sentient race to evolve and poulate Earthrealm. They share most of their basic characteristics with the beings from other realms; however they have much shorter lifespans and are less adept in magic. This is compensated by their advanced technology though there are quite a few occurances of families known to be very competant in the use of magic. Notable Residents Native *The Black Dragon - Kano, formerly Tremor, Jarek, Kabal, Kira, Kobra, and Damon. *The Gods - Jeevan, Damious, Eclipse, Destan, Ilianya. *The Guardians - Zoi, Zeki, Ruhan, Pyrali, Orin, and Caro (both reborn in Earthrealm). *The Kosma Aspida - Cristo, Olena, Bacchus, Esme, Corene, Phobius, Romulus, Sydney. *The Lin Kuei - Frost, Sub-Zero/Cyber Sub-Zero, Hydro, formerly Noob Saibot, Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke. *The Red Dragon - Mavado, Hsu Hao. *The Shirai Ryu - Formerly Scorpion. *The Special Forces, also known as the Outer World Investigation Agency - 1st Timeline Cyrax, Jax Briggs, Kenshi, Sonya Blade, 'Toasty', formerly Hsu Hao. *The Students of the Kidemonas Academy: Alexia, Asteria, Hector, Natalia, Cyril. * The Tekunin - Sektor. *The White Lotus Society of Shaolin Monks - Kung Lao, Liu Kang, formerly the Great Kung Lao, and Kai. *Others - Johnny Cage, Kurtis Stryker, Mokap, Nightwolf, Shujinko. Non-Native *The Gods Raiden, Fujin, Kumari, Suijin, Kenro-Ji-Jin, and Fudo, among others. *The Red Dragon - Daegon *The Hiesen Clan - Flame. *The Kosma Aspida - Mimiko. *The Students of the Kidemonas Academy - Dorian. Outcast *Shang Tsung Relationships with other Realms Earthrealm and Edenia have been allies ever since the liberation of Edenia from Outworld. The alliance has been strengthen by the relationship between the Earthrealm champion Liu Kang and Edenia's princess Kitana. While Earthrealm's enemies are Outworld and the Netherrealm ever since the rulers of those realms attempted to control it. Category:Realms Category:Earthrealm